cardguidefandomcom-20200215-history
Legendary Collection 3: Yugi's World
Legendary Collection 3: Yugi's World is a 1st Edition expansion for Yu-Gi-Oh! TCG. It was published by Konami on 2 October 2012 (North America) and 27 September 2012 (Europe). There are also French, German, Italian and Spanish versions of this expansion. This set consists of 313 cards. Contents Box *4 Ultra Rare cards: "The Seal of Orichalcos", "Five-Headed Dragon", "Dark Necrofear" and "Guardian Eatos" *3 Ultra Rare Token cards: 2 features "Kuriboh" and 1 features "Emissary of Darkness" *1 collapsible, hard-backed, double-sided game board. *5 Mega-Packs Mega-Packs *1 Secret Rare *1 Ultra Rare *1 Super Rare *1 Rare *5 Commons Expansion Type Breakdown *179 Monsters *82 Spell Cards *3 Token Cards *49 Trap Cards Rarity Breakdown *59 Secret Rares *54 Ultra Rares *44 Super Rares *37 Rares *119 Commons Card List |Ultra Rare |Monster |- |LCYW-EN162 |Command Knight |コマンド ・ ナイト |Common |Monster |- |LCYW-EN163 |Malice Doll of Demise |怨念のキラードール |Rare |Monster |- |LCYW-EN164 |White-Horned Dragon |ホワイト・ホーンズ・ドラゴン |Super Rare |Monster |- |LCYW-EN165 |Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest |森の番人グリーン・バブーン |Common |Monster |- |LCYW-EN166 |Summoner Monk |召喚僧サモンプリースト |Ultra Rare |Monster |- |LCYW-EN167 |Commander Covington |督戦官コヴィントン |Secret Rare |Monster |- |LCYW-EN168 |Machina Soldier |マシンナーズ・ソルジャー |Secret Rare |Monster |- |LCYW-EN169 |Machina Sniper |マシンナーズ・スナイパー |Secret Rare |Monster |- |LCYW-EN170 |Machina Defender |マシンナーズ・ディフェンダー |Secret Rare |Monster |- |LCYW-EN171 |Machina Force |マシンナーズ・フォース |Secret Rare |Monster |- |LCYW-EN172 |Limiter Removal |リミッター解除 |Ultra Rare |Spell Card |- |LCYW-EN173 |Reinforcement of the Army |増援 |Super Rare |Spell Card |- |LCYW-EN174 |Dragged Down into the Grave |墓穴の道連れ |Super Rare |Spell Card |- |LCYW-EN175 |Ectoplasmer |エクトプラズマー |Rare |Spell Card |- |LCYW-EN176 |Mind Control |精神操作 |Ultra Rare |Spell Card |- |LCYW-EN177 |Trap Hole |落とし穴 |Ultra Rare |Trap Card |- |LCYW-EN178 |Imperial Order |王宮の勅命 |Secret Rare |Trap Card |- |LCYW-EN179 |Mask of Restrict |生贄封じの仮面 |Common |Trap Card |- |LCYW-EN180 |Torrential Tribute |激流葬 |Secret Rare |Trap Card |- |LCYW-EN181 |Bottomless Trap Hole |奈落の落とし穴 |Ultra Rare |Trap Card |- |LCYW-EN182 |Royal Decree |王宮のお触れ |Ultra Rare |Trap Card |- |LCYW-EN183 |Gravekeeper's Spy |墓守の偵察者 |Ultra Rare |Monster |- |LCYW-EN184 |Gravekeeper's Guard |墓守の番兵 |Ultra Rare |Monster |- |LCYW-EN185 |Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier |墓守の長槍兵 |Ultra Rare |Monster |- |LCYW-EN186 |Gravekeeper's Watcher |墓守の監視者 |Common |Monster |- |LCYW-EN187 |Gravekeeper's Chief |墓守の長 |Ultra Rare |Monster |- |LCYW-EN188 |Gravekeeper's Cannonholder |墓守の大筒持ち |Ultra Rare |Monster |- |LCYW-EN189 |Gravekeeper's Assaillant |墓守の暗殺者 |Ultra Rare |Monster |- |LCYW-EN190 |Charm of Shabti |シャブティのお守り |Common |Monster |- |LCYW-EN191 |Gravekeeper's Commandant |墓守の司令官 |Ultra Rare |Monster |- |LCYW-EN192 |Gravekeeper's Descendant |墓守の末裔 |Ultra Rare |Monster |- |LCYW-EN193 |Gravekeeper's Recruiter |墓守の召喚師 |Ultra Rare |Monster |- |LCYW-EN194 |Necrovalley |王家の眠る谷－ネクロバレー |Ultra Rare |Spell Card |- |LCYW-EN195 |Royal Tribute |王家の生け贄 |Ultra Rare |Spell Card |- |LCYW-EN196 |Rite of Spirit |降霊の儀式 |Common |Trap Card |- |LCYW-EN197 |Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 |ホルスの黒炎竜 ＬＶ４ |Common |Monster |- |LCYW-EN198 |Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 |ホルスの黒炎竜 ＬＶ６ |Common |Monster |- |LCYW-EN199 |Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 |ホルスの黒炎竜 ＬＶ８ |Common |Monster |- |LCYW-EN200 |Mystic Swordsman LV2 |ミスティック・ソードマン ＬＶ２ |Common |Monster |- |LCYW-EN201 |Mystic Swordsman LV4 |ミスティック・ソードマン ＬＶ４ |Common |Monster |- |LCYW-EN202 |Mystic Swordsman LV6 |ミスティック・ソードマン ＬＶ６ |Common |Monster |- |LCYW-EN203 |Armed Dragon LV3 |アームド・ドラゴン ＬＶ３ |Common |Monster |- |LCYW-EN204 |Armed Dragon LV5 |アームド・ドラゴン ＬＶ５ |Common |Monster |- |LCYW-EN205 |Armed Dragon LV7 |アームド・ドラゴン ＬＶ７ |Common |Monster |- |LCYW-EN206 |Horus' Servant |ホルスのしもべ |Common |Monster |- |LCYW-EN207 |Level Up! |レベルアップ！ |Common |Spell Card |- |LCYW-EN208 |Dark Grepher |ダーク・グレファー |Common |Monster |- |LCYW-EN209 |Dark Horus |ダーク・ホルス・ドラゴン |Common |Monster |- |LCYW-EN210 |The Dark Creator |ダーク・クリエイター |Common |Monster |- |LCYW-EN211 |Dark Nephthys |ダーク・ネフティス |Common |Monster |- |LCYW-EN212 |Darklord Zerato |堕天使ゼラート |Common |Monster |- |LCYW-EN213 |Darknight Parshath |ダーク・パーシアス |Common |Monster |- |LCYW-EN214 |Dark General Freed |ダーク・ジェネラル フリード |Common |Monster |- |LCYW-EN215 |D.D. Warrior Lady |異次元の女戦士 |Rare |Monster |- |LCYW-EN216 |D.D. Scout Plane |異次元の偵察機 |Rare |Monster |- |LCYW-EN217 |D.D. Assailant |Ｄ.Ｄ.アサイラント |Rare |Monster |- |LCYW-EN218 |D.D. Warrior |異次元の戦士 |Rare |Monster |- |LCYW-EN219 |Skull Servant |ワイト |Ultra Rare |Monster |- |LCYW-EN220 |Dark King of the Abyss |深淵の冥王 |Secret Rare |Monster |- |LCYW-EN221 |Aqua Madoor |アクア・マドール |Secret Rare |Monster |- |LCYW-EN222 |Yaranzo |ヤランゾ |Super Rare |Monster |- |LCYW-EN223 |Takriminos |タクリミノス |Super Rare |Monster |- |LCYW-EN224 |Megasonic Eye |メガソニック・アイ |Super Rare |Monster |- |LCYW-EN225 |Yamadron |ヤマドラン |Super Rare |Monster |- |LCYW-EN226 |Three-Legged Zombies |２人３脚ゾンビ |Super Rare |Monster |- |LCYW-EN227 |Fairy's Gift |妖精の贈りもの |Super Rare |Monster |- |LCYW-EN228 |Kanan the Swordmistress |女剣士カナン |Ultra Rare |Monster |- |LCYW-EN229 |Mystical Shine Ball |神聖なる球体 |Super Rare |Monster |- |LCYW-EN230 |Big Eye |大王目玉 |Rare |Monster |- |LCYW-EN231 |Banisher of the Light |光の追放者 |Common |Monster |- |LCYW-EN232 |Giant Rat |巨大ネズミ |Secret Rare |Monster |- |LCYW-EN233 |UFO Turtle |ＵＦＯタートル |Secret Rare |Monster |- |LCYW-EN234 |Giant Germ |ジャイアントウィルス |Common |Monster |- |LCYW-EN235 |Nimble Momonga |素早いモモンガ |Common |Monster |- |LCYW-EN236 |Shining Angel |シャインエンジェル |Secret Rare |Monster |- |LCYW-EN237 |Mother Grizzly |グリズリーマザー |Secret Rare |Monster |- |LCYW-EN238 |Flying Kamakiri #1 |ドラゴンフライ |Secret Rare |Monster |- |LCYW-EN239 |Mystic Tomato |キラー・トマト |Secret Rare |Monster |- |LCYW-EN240 |Morphing Jar #2 |カオスポッド |Super Rare |Monster |- |LCYW-EN241 |Goddess of Whim |きまぐれの女神 |Common |Monster |- |LCYW-EN242 |Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer |霊滅術師　カイクウ |Secret Rare |Monster |- |LCYW-EN243 |Summoner of Illusions |幻想召喚師 |Common |Monster |- |LCYW-EN244 |Needle Worm |ニードルワーム |Ultra Rare |Monster |- |LCYW-EN245 |Pyramid Turtle |ピラミッド・タートル |Secret Rare |Monster |- |LCYW-EN246 |Spirit Reaper |魂を削る死霊 |Ultra Rare |Monster |- |LCYW-EN247 |Arsenal Summoner |ウェポンサモナー |Common |Monster |- |LCYW-EN248 |Chaos Sorcerer |カオス・ソーサラー |Super Rare |Monster |- |LCYW-EN249 |Levia-Dragon - Daedalus |海竜－ダイダロス |Secret Rare |Monster |- |LCYW-EN250 |Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands |マンジュ・ゴッド |Common |Monster |- |LCYW-EN251 |Invader of Darkness |暗黒の侵略者 |Common |Monster |- |LCYW-EN252 |The Agent of Wisdom - Mercury |英知の代行者 マーキュリー |Super Rare |Monster |- |LCYW-EN253 |The Agent of Creation - Venus |創造の代行者 ヴィーナス |Super Rare |Monster |- |LCYW-EN254 |Solar Flare Dragon |プロミネンス・ドラゴン |Super Rare |Monster |- |LCYW-EN255 |Emissary of the Afterlife |冥界の使者 |Common |Monster |- |LCYW-EN256 |King of the Swamp |沼地の魔神王 |Common |Monster |- |LCYW-EN257 |The Creator |創世神 |Common |Monster |- |LCYW-EN258 |The Creator Incarnate |創世者の化身 |Common |Monster |- |LCYW-EN259 |Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys |ネフティスの鳳凰神 |Super Rare |Monster |- |LCYW-EN260 |Hand of Nephthys |ネフティスの導き手 |Rare |Monster |- |LCYW-EN261 |Armed Samurai - Ben Kei |重装武者－ベン・ケイ |Common |Monster |- |LCYW-EN262 |The Light - Hex-Sealed Fusion |融合呪印生物－光 |Common |Monster |- |LCYW-EN263 |The Dark - Hex-Sealed Fusion |融合呪印生物－闇 |Common |Monster |- |LCYW-EN264 |The Earth - Hex-Sealed Fusion |融合呪印生物－地 |Common |Monster |- |LCYW-EN265 |Upstart Goblin |成金ゴブリン |Ultra Rare |Trap Card |- |LCYW-EN266 |Messenger of Peace |平和の使者 |Common |Spell Card |- |LCYW-EN267 |Prohibition |禁止令 |Secret Rare |Spell Card |- |LCYW-EN268 |Fusion Gate |フュージョン・ゲート |Super Rare |Spell Card |- |LCYW-EN269 |Creature Swap |強制転移 |Super Rare |Spell Card |- |LCYW-EN270 |Book of Moon |月の書 |Secret Rare |Spell Card |- |LCYW-EN271 |Dark Snake Syndrome |黒蛇病 |Rare |Spell Card |- |LCYW-EN272 |Non-Spellcasting Area |絶対魔法禁止区域 |Common |Spell Card |- |LCYW-EN273 |Contract with the Abyss |奈落との契約 |Common |Spell Card |- |LCYW-EN274 |Stray Lambs |迷える仔羊 |Common |Spell Card |- |LCYW-EN275 |Smashing Ground |地砕き |Ultra Rare |Spell Card |- |LCYW-EN276 |Salvage |サルベージ |Super Rare |Spell Card |- |LCYW-EN277 |Earth Chant |大地讃頌 |Common |Spell Card |- |LCYW-EN278 |Spell Economics |魔力倹約術 |Common |Spell Card |- |LCYW-EN279 |Level Limit - Area B |レベル制限Ｂ地区 |Common |Spell Card |- |LCYW-EN280 |A Feather of the Phoenix |鳳凰神の羽根 |Secret Rare |Spell Card |- |LCYW-EN281 |Swords of Concealing Light |闇の護封剣 |Ultra Rare |Spell Card |- |LCYW-EN282 |Centrifugal Field |遠心分離フィールド |Rare |Spell Card |- |LCYW-EN283 |Acid Trap Hole |硫酸のたまった落とし穴 |Rare |Trap Card |- |LCYW-EN284 |DNA Surgery |ＤＮＡ 改造手術 |Common |Trap Card |- |LCYW-EN285 |Reckless Greed |無謀な欲張り |Super Rare |Trap Card |- |LCYW-EN286 |Raigeki Break |サンダー・ブレイク |Super Rare |Trap Card |- |LCYW-EN287 |Goblin Fan |天狗のうちわ |Common |Trap Card |- |LCYW-EN288 |Sakuretsu Armor |炸裂装甲 |Super Rare |Trap Card |- |LCYW-EN289 |Chain Disappearance |連鎖除外 |Common |Trap Card |- |LCYW-EN290 |Dark Mirror Force |邪悪なるバリア　－ダーク・フォース－ |Rare |Trap Card |- |LCYW-EN291 |Compulsory Evacuation Device |強制脱出装置 |Secret Rare |Trap Card |- |LCYW-EN292 |DNA Transplant |ＤＮＡ移植手術 |Common |Trap Card |- |LCYW-EN293 |Beckoning Light |光の召集 |Ultra Rare |Trap Card |- |LCYW-EN294 |Draining Shield |ドレインシールド |Common |Trap Card |- |LCYW-EN295 |Mind Crush |マインドクラッシュ |Ultra Rare |Trap Card |- |LCYW-EN296 |Penalty Game! |罰ゲーム！ |Common |Trap Card |- |LCYW-EN297 |Threatening Roar |威嚇する咆哮 |Secret Rare |Trap Card |- |LCYW-EN298 |Phoenix Wing Wind Blast |鳳翼の爆風 |Secret Rare |Trap Card |- |LCYW-EN299 |Level Limit - Area A |レベル制限Ａ地区 |Common |Trap Card |- |LCYW-EN300 |Black Horn of Heaven |昇天の黒角笛 |Secret Rare |Trap Card |- |LCYW-EN301 |Solemn Warning |神の警告 |Common |Trap Card |- |LCYW-EN302 |Right Leg of the Forbidden One |封印されし者の右足 |Secret Rare |Monster |- |LCYW-EN303 |Left Leg of the Forbidden One |封印されし者の左足 |Secret Rare |Monster |- |LCYW-EN304 |Right Arm of the Forbidden One |封印されし者の右腕 |Secret Rare |Monster |- |LCYW-EN305 |Left Arm of the Forbidden One |封印されし者の左腕 |Secret Rare |Monster |- |LCYW-EN306 |Exodia the Forbidden One |封印されしエクゾディア |Secret Rare |Monster |} Trivia *This is the largest Yu-gi-Oh! expansion ever made. Sources and External LinksEdit All info on this page comes from the Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia! *Legendary Collection 3: Yugi's World @ Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia Category:CCG Expansions